


Putting the Kink in Christmas

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Death Eater Xmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Rodolphus can think of a better way to spend the holidays with his wife and it doesn't involve the Weasleys.





	Putting the Kink in Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 12 Days of Christmas  
> day 5 prompt: Christmas crackers / "I can think of a better way to spend the holidays." / "You can't just stick 'Christmas' in front of the activity and pretend you're not depraved. A Christmas spanking is still kinky."
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/AwFuzBc.jpg)  
> 

Hermione put the last Christmas cracker in the bowl on the table she'd decorated for Christmas dinner. The table runner shimmered in the candlelight and the ceramic dishes sparkled in the refracted prism light from the crystal glasses. Everything looked perfect.

Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, was leaning against the door frame a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest, and an expected look on his face.

She sighed, unable to not retort his baited question. "You can't just stick 'Christmas' in front of an activity and pretend you're not depraved. A Christmas spanking is still kinky." She glanced back over her shoulder at him and pursed her lips.

The smug bastard was smiling.

"I can't help it that I think laying you out over my knee is a better way to spend the holidays than a dinner party with the _Weasleys_."

"They are my friends, you know. You could be nicer to them."

"I don't want to be nice. I want to be naughty," he said. He approached her quickly, hands going to her waist and mouth dipping to nip at her shoulder and neck. "I like it when you wear your hair up like this. I've got better access." She closed her eyes and moaned a little, melting into the heat of his body and the feel of his lips on her skin.

"If you ruin my table setting..." she trailed off as his hands started to pull up the fabric of her skirt.

The smug chuckle he gave later when she squealed as he plopped her reddened arse onto the table next to the crystal had her smacking him on the shoulder.


End file.
